A dispensing unit of the type mentioned above is known, for example, from DE 28 50 185 A1. It serves, in particular, for withdrawing banknotes in an automatic teller machine.
In the case of the known dispensing unit, the withdrawal device is part of the accommodating module. When the container or the banknote cassette is pushed into the accommodating module, the action of opening a closure flap releases cutouts in the front end wall of the container, axially spaced-apart withdrawal rollers of the withdrawal roll engaging in said cutouts in order to come into contact with the stack end surface within the container. It has been found that pushing the container into the accommodating module does not always result in satisfactory contact between the withdrawal rollers and the stack end surface over the entire width of the same.
The object of the invention is to improve a dispensing unit of the type mentioned in the introduction such that satisfactory contact between the withdrawal roll and the stack end surface of the sheet stack in the container is ensured when the latter is located in the accommodating module.